The Jenkins
by Squirt.Parker
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a new friend while staying at Bobby's house. Will they be able to help her, or will she lead the life 'she's meant to'


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize.

"**Wow"**

"Dean if you think for one minute that I'm kidding, I guarantee you, I'm not!" voiced a slightly irritated John.

"But dad—"

"But me one more time boy and I promise you that I'll take that car for more than a month this time."

That got Dean to shut up and quickly. After the previous threat that his dad would take away his precious, beloved car, well let's just say that he didn't want to experience that awful feeling ever again.

"Dean, I don't know why you don't want to go to Uncle Bobby's again."

"Well _Samantha_, maybe it's because we always have to do chores when we go there, or maybe I just don't feel like sleeping in the floor for two weeks when I'm supposed to be working _my_ God freakin' case!"

_Great. Now he's pretty much pissed. Goodbye peaceful ride. Hello awkward silence. _The youngest Winchester couldn't help but think.

== On Bobby's Porch ==

_Welcome to God freakin' hell's what his freakin' mat should freakin' say._ Dean thought as Sam was taking his sweet time getting out of the car.

The oldest of his boys wasn't exactly in a good mood at the moment, and John could definitely tell.

"Dean, behave. I'm not compromising this hunt by having to think about if you're doing your job here right just because you want to pout," a stern voice racked through Dean's ears and he could feel his whole face burning up.

"Dad," a very commanding voice said, "I have always and will always put Sammy first. Yeah, I'm upset that I can't finish _my_ hunt, but I will always put Sammy before me. Always." Dean stood proud and tall while saying this to his father.

John just gave him a nod as Sam joined them on the porch. Completely unaware of what Dean and John were just talking about.

"Are you gonna knock on the door dad?" asked a squirming Sam, depending that he'd just spent 8 hours straight in a car, he really had to pee.

All the sudden, the door opened and out came good ol' Uncle Bobby.

"Well? Ya'll gonna just stand there like a buncha idjits, or come in?"

All the Winchesters walked inside. Dean slightly upset, Sammy excited, and John irritated. John gave Dean a nod, and told Bobby thanks, and then left to finish the hunt that Dean had started. Dean obviously didn't know that the hunt was so dangerous, that Pastor Jim and Caleb were meeting him at Fairview, Alabama to help him finish it.

== In Bobby's House==

"Now listen here boys, you ain't the only ones that are staying here these next few weeks. I got a friend who asked me to look after his daughter. She got real hurt on a hunt that wasn't even hers, and he just wants to make sure that she's ok. So if I have to get after you two about fightin' at each other, you'll have so many bullets up your buts that they'll be flying outta ya mouths. You hear me?"

"Daughter?" as expected, the infamous eyebrow on Dean's face shot up as he got ideas in his head.

"She's fifteen Dean. Get your head outta the freakin' gutter."

"She's my age?" Asked a hopeful Sam.

"Ya Sam, she's fifteen. Her name is MaKayla."

"Well, what happened to this _MaKayla_?" Dean was obviously still pouting 'cause she was only fifteen.

"Her daddy was hunting a demon, a nasty one, and the demon went and got MaKayla to get back at her dad. Cut her up in so many ways, she had to have 102 stitches, just on the upper part of her body. Her right leg is broke and so is her left arm. She really took a beatin', but even the demon admitted that she didn't even scream once."

"How can you go through something like _that_ and not scream even once? I don't believe that she didn't scream," such a curious Dean.

"I don't know, but the demon had planned to tie her dad down and make him watch her scream on tape. So he filmed it. I watched that tape boys, well as much as I could, it was sickening, but she didn't scream, not even once."

"Wow," both of the Winchester boys awed at once.

"Why doesn't her dad just watch over her? Isn't he just as beat up?"

"Her daddy's going on a honeymoon with her new step mother."

"Oh. So this happened a while ago?" asked the million-question Sam.

"Two weeks."

"And her dad's going on a honeymoon? That's ridiculous."

"That's her dad."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Bobby started for the door, and the two started murmuring, and then he took her into the living room.

"Sam, Dean, this is MaKayla. MaKayla, this is Sam and Dean."

"Hi," she told the boys who were now full on staring at her, which made her a little self-conscious.

All the Winchester boys could spit out was, "hi."

"Ok. Awkward," she drew out slowly.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to stare. You just look a lot like our mom." Sam had a little trouble getting that last part out, but she did look a lot like her, well what he could gather from pictures.

MaKayla had long blonde curled hair, blue intense eyes, and a smile that could melt ice. She looked like she was athletic, but not too bulky with massive arms or anything. There were scars all the way down her arms, and she had some bruises on her face, but she was still nonetheless beautiful. She had on an AC/DC shirt, torn jeans, and flip flops. She looked totally comfortable, contrary to what the casts and bruises look like they'd make her feel.

"And with all those casts…"

"Oh, ya. It was a hunt. No big deal."

"No bid deal?" the oldest Winchester boy couldn't believe his ears, "How many broke bones do you have?"

"Somewhere around 12 or 14, like I said no big deal."

"Around 12 or 14? How is that not a big deal?"

"Because," she said slowly, "I've had worse?"

"Worse? _Impossible_."

"Alright boys, that's enough with the questions. MaKayla, Dean will take your bags up to your room for you. Got it Dean?"

"Yes, sir," Dean didn't really have a problem with carrying her bags up to her room for her, besides; this gave him the perfect chance to ask her more questions. "Are you sure that these are all your bags? 'Cause there's only two."

"I only pack what I need, and if you ask me, two bags are too much."

"Then why do you have two bags, if you think it's too much?"

"My meds."

"Dean, enough. Get to gettin' her bags upstairs."

Dean and MaKayla made their way up the stairs. It took MaKayla a little bit longer, with the cast and all.

"You sure you don't need Sammy to help you up the stairs?" Dean asked for the _millionth_ time.

"I can walk all by myself. I'm a big girl, Dean."

"Alright," Dean chuckled, "So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but for every question you ask, I get to ask one this time. Deal?"

"Ok, fair enough," he decided not to give her any easy questions, "you mad 'cause your dad chose to go on his honeymoon, rather than wait til you're ok?"

"No, this is what he does. He finds a hoe, gets lucky with the hoe, gets engaged to the hoe, marries the hoe, then divorces the hoe after a couple of months—if that."

"How many step mothers have you had?"

"Lost count and that was two questions."

"Oh, well ask away."

"What happened to your mom? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just caught something in Sam's voice when he talked about her." They were already in her room, sitting on her bed.

"I uh-alright, I'll tell you what happened to mine, you tell me what happened to yours without using one of my questions."

"Fine by me."

"My uh, my mom died in a house fire when Sammy was a baby, yours?"

"Don't know."

"What do you mean 'don't know'?"

"I mean, I don't know. Don't know her name, who she is, what she looks like, or even if she's alive. My dad slept with her, she got knocked up, and then she dumped me on his doorstep the day I was born. No note, nothing."

"How could a mother do that?"

"Like I would know, and I do believe that you just used your question," she smiled devilishly because she got him.

"Alright, shoot."

"How come you and Sammy were so interested with my casts and how I got them?"

"Well for starters, I'm the only one who he lets call him Sammy. Second of all, Bobby told us about the tape, and I think it's a fake. If it's as bad as Bobby says, there's no way that you wouldn't scream."

"The tape's not a fake. I've just had worse done to me."

"Like what?"

"I got kidnapped a lot when I was younger."

"So?"

"Well they didn't exactly give me ice cream and cake, Dean. They got pissed at my dad, so they kidnapped me thinking that he would do anything they asked to get me back. Needless to say, they were wrong."

"He didn't come after you?"

"I do believe that it's my turn."

"No, that's my follow up question. They are allowed, ya know?"

She sighed, "Alright, whatever Winchester, if you must know, my uncle is a fed, 'cept his job is really cool. He can travel places, pretty much everything that CIA does, cept he gets paid more. When I was kidnapped when I was younger, my uncle would look for me and find me easily, well more easily than my dad. So all my dad did was sit back and bang a hoe. He didn't have to look for me; he knew my uncle would find me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so my question. Why doesn't he let anyone else call him Sammy?"

"Don't know. Just a chick thing with him I guess. Why you so interested with Sam anyway, MaKayla?" he asked, smiling, because he already knew the answer: she liked Sam.

"I was just wondering, geez. I don't let some people call me certain names for good reasons," her master cover-up.

"Oh, ya? What other names do they call you?"

"It's my question, but my unk calls me D."

"Why does he call you 'D'?

She sighed at his ability to get her to answer questions, "for my middle name, well one of them."

"Which would be…?"

She took a deep breath. She just knew that she was going to regret this, "MaKayla Dreamy Grace Parker, laugh and you die."

"I wasn't gonna laugh. That's way better than my middle name."

She sat there, "Well? I'm not a very patient person, ya know."

"Ever ever call me this, and I will kill you."

"Oh I'm shaking, cause I'm not scared at all of demons, but of Dean Winchester, oh brother. I almost pissed my pants when you threatened me right there."

"Shut up."

"Just tell me."

"It's Alan," he slurred his words.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Dean ALAN Winchester! Wow, all that tough exterior, and then, BAM!: Alan. Haha!"

"I swear, if you weren't so beaten up, I'd kill you," but all of Dean's rants fell on deaf ears, because MaKayla was already off the bed, on the floor, crying with laughter at his middle name.

"Dean! Did you push her off the bed?" Sam was horrified at his brother.

"No _Samantha_. She fell off all on her own, _laughing_," Dean was still pouting.

"At what?"

MaKayla just barely mustered up enough oxygen and strength to answer the youngest Winchester, whom she thought was mighty cute.

"ALAN!" and that was all she mustered/yelled. She was back curled up in the fetal position, well the best she could do with all the casts and bruises, laughing until she was blue in the face.

"Alright, Dreamy Grace, two can play at this game."

That got her to shut up real quick, "You. Did. Not. Just. Call. Me. _Dreamy_. _Grace_," she spat the two loathed middle names out like they were the two most disgusting things in the world to her.

"Oh yes, I did."

That had done it, she'd already had the remote in her hand, throwing, and aiming perfectly, at Dean's shoulder. All you heard after that was Dean's cries of pain, Sam's subtle laughing, and MaKayla's breathing.

"If I have to come up there and get you Dean, consider this your last birthday boy!" they all heard Bobby yell.

"But I didn—" Dean let out a long deep breath. "Why does he always assume that it's my fault?"

"Because it is most of the time."

Dean had had enough of Sam's smart remarks; he got a pillow and threw it at him as hard as Dean could. It knocked Sam over MaKayla's bags and onto the floor. Then it was Dean laughing, and Sam the one in pain.

"That was mean, Dean," MaKayla resorted.

"Ya ya, but oh so fun," Dean said laughing.

"Ow. Dean, that hurt," the youngest Winchester said rubbing his head from his fall, "But what'd you call MaKayla?"

Dean got the most horrifying death glare that even his dad would back down from, "Why don't you ask her?"

She, for the first time, got the full effects of Sam's puppy dog eyes, "He called me '_Dreamy Grace,_' they're middle names."

"Oh," was all the youngest Winchester had enough guts to muster.

"I know, I know. It's so, _yuck_," MaKayla said putting her head between her hands.

"I don't think so," the youngest Winchester said smiling, "it's better than Alan," Sam and MaKayla couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Francis," now it was Dean's turn to laugh, cause Sam's face was redder than a shirt, but then Dean's face kindly got serious again, "If you're uncle's the one that finds you most of the time, then where is he now?"

"France," MaKayla said very boringly.

"France? Why?"

"I told you, he travels with his job. I don't have to be babysat every time I get hurt, Dean. It's my uncle's fault that I'm even here anyways. He doesn't think that I should stay at home by myself while I'm hurt, so he ragged on my dad about it 'til he caved and called Bobby."

"Oh, so why doesn't he think you can't take care of yourself, if getting hurt is nothing new to you?"

"Because he's an over-protective prick."

"Nice, MaKayla, nice. Hey, why can't we call you D? It's a lot easier than saying MaKayla.

"Because that's my Unk's horrid nickname, not yours," she sighed, "I guess if you really just don't like saying MaKayla all the way through, you can call me Kay Kay. Some of my siblings call me that."

"Kay Kay? Why?" asked Sam.

"MaKAYla, it's in my name. When they were little, they'd call me that 'cause they couldn't pronounce my full name right."

"Ah, ya. Sammy here used to call me 'De.'"

"I did?"

"Yatzi."

"Well, if you two are done with this chick flick, then I'm going down stairs. I'm starving."

"Wow," both of the Winchester boys muttered again.

"Ya know, you two say that an awful lot. It's getting kinda annoying."

"Sorry. I guess you're just a 'wow' kinda person," Dean resorted.

"Oh you have no idea how much I hear that," she told him striking her diva pose.

All the Winchester boys could do was laugh. Dean was kinda surprised about how well he and 'Kay Kay' hit it off so soon. He had thought that she'd be more closed up about than she was to him.

They all go down to the kitchen, Dean slightly helping Kay Kay down the stairs, and got something to eat, then they all headed off to bed, MaKayla in her bed up stairs, Bobby in his room, and the boys in the living room.


End file.
